Светильники Феанора
Светильники Феанора ( ) — магические светильники, дававшие голубое свечение от пламени, заключенного в белый кристалл. Их свет не мог быть потушен ветром или водой. Эти светильники были сделаны в Валиноре и использовались нолдор, а названы были в честь их изобретателя, Феанора. Несмотря на то, что нолдор в Средиземье прославились в том числе и этими светильниками, секрет их изготовления был утерян. Гельмир из Дома Финарфина нёс с собой такой светильник, когда он встретил Туора''«And then Gelmir brought forth one of those lamps for which the Noldor were renowned; for they were made of old in Valinor, and neither wind nor water could quench them, and then they were unhooded they sent forth a clear blue light from a flame imprisoned in white crystal.» «Тогда Гельмир достал один из тех светильников, которыми славились Нолдор: эти светильники были сотворены много лет назад в Валиноре, и ни ветер, ни вода не могли угасить их; когда с них снимали покров, они источали ясный голубой свет,лившийся из прозрачного кристалла, наполненного пламенем (2).»''. В этой же истории светильники упоминаются ещё раз, в тот момент, когда Туор и Воронвэ видят Элеммакиля и его стражей в Гондолине''«Suddenly an elven-lantern was unhooded, and its bright ray was turned upon Voronwë before him, but nothing else could Tuor see save a dazzling star in the darkness; and he knew that while that beam was upon him he could not move, neither to flee nor to run forward.» «Внезапно кто-то достал эльфийский светильник, и направил свет на Воронве, стоявшего впереди. Туор не видел ничего, кроме ослепительной звезды во мраке. Он чувствовал, что, пока луч направлен на него, он не в силах ни убежать, ни даже пошевельнуться.»''. Другой момент, когда такой светильник появляется в легендариуме, — это история Нарн-и-Хин Хурин (Повесть о детях Хурина) в более ранних произведениях Толкина, где Гвиндор из Нарготронда, эльф, совершивший побег из Ангбанда, обладал таким светильником. Также такой светильник помог Белегу узнать Гвиндора в лесу Таур-ну-Фуин. Этот момент был проиллюстрирован самим Толкином. Когда Белег Куталион был убит, именно свет такого светильника открыл Турину, что он убил своего друга''«The blue-shining lamps of the Noldorin Elves are referred to elsewhere, though they do not appear in the published text of The Silmarillion. In earlier versions of the tale of Túrin Gwindor, the Elf of Nargothrond who escaped from Angband and was found by Beleg in the forest of Taur-nu-Fuin, possessed one of these lamps (it can be seen in my father's painting of that meeting, see Pictures by J. R. R. Tolkien, 1979, no.37); and it was the overturning and uncovering of Gwindor's lamp so that its light shone out that showed Turin the face of Beleg whom he had killed. In a note on the story of Gwindor they are called "Fëanorian lamps," of which the Noldor themselves did not know the secret; and they are there described as "crystals hung in a fine chain net, the crystals being ever shining with an inner blue radiance."» «Синие светильники Нолдор не встречаются в "С", но в ранних версиях повести о Туоре у Гвиндора, нарготрондского эльфа, бежавшего из Ангбанда и повстречавшегося с Белегом в лесу Таур-ну-Фуин, был такой светильник; и Турин увидел лицо убитого им Белега именно при свете этого светильника (Гвиндор уронил и открыл его). В примечании к истории Гвиндора они названы "Феаноровы лампы", и там говорится, что их тайна была неизвестна даже самим Нолдор; это были "кристаллы, оплетенные сетью тончайших цепочек, вечно светившиеся собственным голубым сиянием.»''. Однако в опубликованной версии «Сильмариллиона» светильники Феанора не упоминаются. Примечания Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "Unfinished Tales", "Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin", § 27 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "Unfinished Tales", "Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin", § 136 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "Pictures by J. R. R. Tolkien", no. 37 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "Unfinished Tales", "Narn i Hîn Húrin", "Appendix" Категория:Артефакты fr:Lampes fëanoriennes